Book 13 The feud that began starting with two Enemies and two Allies
by kasparianvictoria
Summary: Remember the movies of the Pirates of the Caribbean? Well, I've have came up with a new version of the first movie through out the fourth so read and enjoy this version. If you don't like it, don't comment. If you have questions, ask away just don't be mean! Oh one more thing, in this version, Elizabeth is actually Rosy. I replaced her name with Rosy and also she's a mermaid.


chapter one

(The very beginning of how it began)

Do you remember the first of the four movies of " Pirates of the Caribbean"? What if Jack Sparrow was real? What if Will and Elizabeth was real and lived in a time when pirates and the east trading company began. What if Will is furious at Jack just because Jack is accused of killing Wills father? Whom was actually killed by someone more deadly and vicious then Jack, more cruel and isn't afraid of killing. Someone like... The flying Dutchman? No, not him, He's dead. I'm talking about after the whole "happily ever after" after the fourth movie. What i'm talking about is in the first movie, Will was about Elizabeths age whom i would rename her Rosy just for the heck of it and Before Will went over board on piece of wood, He saw another boy his age- who was Jack- trying to grab his dad and looked like he was to pull him over board. Will thought he was going to push him to the sea on purpose because of his symbol of a pirate tattooed on his left wrist. So Will with his every strength tried to pull the boy away from his dad but, then saw his own dad got shot in right side of his stomach. After seeing this, Will attacked Jack with teary eyes and thought that he killed him on purpose. But all Jack was trying to do is pull him to the side and place him on a piece of really strong wood that can hold him while he was going to lay down and pull him to the closest island or shore. Jack tried to explain but, Will who was still too young to understand, pushed Jack into the water and then he got really angry and fought Will with his sharp blade and then Will lost his balance and flipped the boat over above both of them. They both struggled to get under the water without getting cut or hit by sharp items that were in the boat but that became difficult to them so Jack said " Hey! Calm down for a sec and listen to me before we both get eaten by these bloody sharks!" And he was right. Three sharks circled them around and around below their feet and ready to chop their legs to their head. " No! No i wont! I wont listen to a pirate like you! I will never ever listen to pirates! Never!" But Jack just rolled his eyes and knock Will in the head and back as hard as he could to get him to pass out to make it easier. He grabbed Will, hang on to his back and kept hitting the sharks nose so that way they'll slow down.

As soon as they got on a piece of wood, Jack lay Will down on his back like he was going to do for his father but that didn't end well. Then, a great white came rushing towards Jacks legs which is still in the water and pulled him under as Will- still passed out- floated away as Jack struggled to get to him. Now at this time, this shows the part in the first movie where Elizabeth or may i call her Rosy saw Will and heres the twist. She was a mermaid who saw a boy drifting on soggy, wet wood that could easily rip apart any second it can. So She swam to him and dragged him to shore while not noticing one of her best friends, Emily, Who was a scientist on studying sea life, swam towards the shark that was pulling Jack down.

Both boys got rescued and introduce themselves to both girls. Then in their teens, they started to see each other more often and soon at 18 years old, Will married Rosy and Jack married Emily. And of course, even though Jack saved Will's life, he still wanted revenge, a life or none, he will take Jack to the very bottom of the sea if he has to. But, Now Jack has to take revenge for what Will did to his brother Jake. While in their teens, Jake, Emily, Jack and Emily's sister Jade whom was dating Jake were sailing in the Black Pearl out in the Caribbean sea. Then, the girls started to get hungry and Emily said " Who's hungry?" All of them raise them hands and told her they should all eat fish but Emily and Jade opposed of the idea because their best friend Rosy was part fish part human so one of them suggested fruit like Oranges and Bananas from an island somewhere. And so they found a island that looks stranded and alone. They tide a rope on each side of the ship on a pole that was heavily buried in the hot sand and they started to look for edible fruit. However, Will and Rosy whom was also hungry looked at the island and swam to it( Will is a very good swimmer other than Rosy's powerful fin.)

" Will, are you sure this place has food?" Rosy asked him.

" I've been to this island a lot of times. I'm sure this is where my secret base is. I mean it is where i grew up before i met you and after my father died by that dreadful pirate. I need to find out his name and finally fight him to the death so my fathers soul can rest in peace." Rosy was still worried he might be wrong though, since the island is called Tortuga, and rumor has it that many bad pirates go there and get drunk and shoot a what they call a gun.

" I wonder what is a gun?" Rosy questioned herself and kept on wondering if it was food or a place or a person. She waited on a rock and watched as Will disappeared in the deep forest of the island. To pass time, Rosy dialed her sisters phone number and started to chat of how she loves Will and hope she marries him and have lots of daughters and maybe at least one son to carry the family name. " What about you? Who do you like?"

Her sister Sally the first answered " I like that Robert fella. You know, Wills brother." That made Rosy's eyes wide and full of surprise that Will had a brother even though he told her he was a only child ever since his father died. " Are you sure their brothers? He never ever told me he had a brother. Oh maybe he doesn't know. I should go tell him." She said bye and thanks to Sally and hung up her clam phone. Then she grab her wand and transform into a human for a short amount of time for about a whole hour. Once that hour is up, she will turn back into a mermaid and if she's not near water, she will sufficient and die. So she hurried with her new feet and ran as fast as she could with barley no clothes, just a robe tied up on her waist. She made it to the point where she saw a butch of drunks, both men and women, laughing their heads off and talking about their adventures of when they were at see or when they fought a ten foot cyclops. Which in this time of age, anything can happen.

Suddenly, Rosy starts to hear yelling that sounded like Will and another person arguing

about something about Wills father and his death that was cause by Jack but the other person did not agree. Rosy peeked at them when she move behind a brick house and listen. " Will, my brother saved you! I don't understand how can that not relieve you for the grudge you have against Jack." The person said to Will as Will nodded his head no and looked like he wasn't in a good mood because of something that has happen or maybe its because he didn't want to argue about his own fathers death. " I don't want to hear you defend your brother about something that you didn't see for your self and it just irritates me that he isn't the reason my father is dead since that day happen. Ever

since that war between us has started i will never trust your brother again and i still remember what you did to my brother! Im the only Turner left because of you and your family ambushing us on that day when you caught us by surprise." Rosy then remembered Will mentioning a war and that when him, his brother and father were fishing and not worrying about what was going to happen because of how peaceful its going to be after they- thinking they were going to win- would finally relax and enjoy themselves. But then a pirate ship came by them. Will and his brother who Will didn't say what was the name hid behind their father while he was reeling in the fishing pole that they were using before the explosion that caught them by surprise. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The ship's commander who stood there in the edge of the ship and called out " What are you sea bags doing in my territory?" Their dad squint his eyes at the him as the sunlight blocked the his face. Will's dad then recognize the voice and said "Jack? Jack is that you up there?" Surprisingly the person who he assumed is Jack said " Bill? Bill! Quick, laddies throw a ladder to those sea lumbers and get them up here! thats an order! Hurry before the Captain wakes up and blows our heads off with his useless lectures!" The crew he commanded helped one another with a long rope and pull the men up, fed them fish and chatted with them. Then, while the commander was chatting away, a person, looking like a sailor, asked Jack an important question like " Sir, what if the captain finds out about these two? What if he throws another storm onto us and kill these two like he did with them?" Jack just nodded no and said " I made sure he wont wake up ever again to see what we brought on his ship." Then, they kept chatting. Mostly, Jack and Bill chatted with each other about how they were, where have they been, who they marry and how many kids they had. " Jack, these are my sons, Will and Robert. Say Hello boys to my old shipmate commander Jack Sparrow."

" Your the legendary Jack Sparrow who battled lots of Sharks while trying to save a butch of mermaids?" Robert asked while Will pouted because he was going to say that. " No fair! I was going to ask that big brother! You always beat me at everything!" He exclaimed to him. " Hey, its not my fault that i'm better than you little brother. Noogie!" Robert grabbed Will in a head lock and kept Nooging his hair, making it all messy and standing up. " Big brother! Mom said no more noogies! Dad!"

" Hey! Behave or your not going fishing anymore! Got that?" Their father told them.

" Yes sir..." They both said.

" Well, to answer your question, i did do that, and in return i got mermaid tears but that was when i was about 15 years old, now i'm a happy 41 year old man and still is as energetic as you laddies are. I'm going to live like my father to my 200 year old age or at least when ever i finally pass away."

" Which i doubt very much that your 41 because you look way younger than that.'' Bill commented and then both of them with drunken brains laughed and laughed. Everything was going fine until the captain of the ship, which was "taken care of" resisted his feeling of numbness and dizziness, like someone drugged him for a long time. He stood up with his stick- legged foot first where his leg got cut off because of a shark bitting him and almost bled him to death, But for some reason, gravity was pulling him down. Then he tried again, with his good foot first and lean on his stuff to get to the door and try to figure out what his crew was doing, since the captain heard partying, and laughing. Which usually doesn't happen. He came closer and closer and closer to the door and pulled on the handle. It didn't work. He tried again. Didn't work. Then he shouted " JACK SPARROW!" That shook the whole ship and gave a bad feeling to Will and Robert and their father. Jack, who singled his crew mates to finally get to plan B of the escape plan where first they drug the captain, then if visitors come, some grab the visitors and placed them in the kitchen, far away to see what was going to happen to the captain. Will asked his father and brother what was going on but they didn't know either so when no one was looking, Will snuck off to see what was the reason for this feeling he had in his gut thats telling him not to get near that door that said CAPTAINS QUARTERS. He slowly walked towards the door, twisted the knob which was now unlock and came in a room that had a desk, a bed, and what looked like a map with a compass that was pointing south. Usually kids at his age of 6 years old normally doesn't know what a treasure map is but he's a bit more advance than his brother by far because of his knowledge on maps, seas, oceans, and islands. He walked towards the map and started to snoop around to see what he can figure out about the captain. As he opened a drawer, he found a treasure map that pointed to Tortuga. According to the map, Tortuga has a buried treasure stored away inside the deep forest and said Whom shall ever open the box will find either treasure or a lying fox. " A lying fox? Why in the deep blue sea would anyone trust a lying fox?" He said out loud by accident while the Captain who wasn't in the room before Will came in was listening in to Wills snooping and talking. The captain was actually beating down the door and asked for Jack but no one knew where he was so he went to go looking until he found a boy and a man in the kitchen trying to hide so he grabbed them both and tied them up, asking them both questions. Will looked carefully behind him and got scared by the man with the stick- leg and his scarred eye with a crazy brown beard that looked like it wasn't brushed or comb in years!

Will gulped. Then, thought this guy isn't so scary. Because of that stupid stick-leg of his, he isn't as fast as me! So he squatted down and ran like a cheetah with his long legs and feet. He zoomed past the captain and ran into a boy that looked like Jack. " You!" he growled and try to grabbed onto him but Will blocked him and started to fight him in hand to hand combat. Will tried to dodge him but couldn't do so for Jack is an excellent fighter and shooter with his pistol that kept firing at Will. Then Robert who was originally captured by the captain on loose and attacked Jack while Will was going to get hit by him. Jake, who was a teen at that time saw the whole thing and separated them both before the captain does it himself. And he did. His feet or at least half feet, stomp on the wooden floor, giving a THUMP! Thump! Thump! "Get away from him, grandson."

"grandson?" Will questioned.

"Are you saying this squirt is your grandson? Ha! My grandfather can beat your any time any where!" Robert challenged Jake. Jake was 4.5'' and robert was 6.1''. And they're both in their upper teens.

" Do you want to bet on that? You giant man eating blondy!" Jake commented back at him with a angry look.

" Boys!" The captain shouted. Jack stood in attention mode and said " Sir, This sailor is not doing what the commands are telling him to do. Would you like me to send him over board along with the other fishes?" The other fishes are Robert and Bill. " No that won't be necessary, thank you. You may get the reward your mother cooked up for you at dinner."

Jack up and down and sprinted to a stair case and disappeared in to the night. Also Jake stood up stiffly and patted all the dust he had gotten on him when fighting with Robert and Will.

"You two, get off this ship before someone you love the most gets hurt..." He said to them and walked away to his cabin and slammed the door hard. " Well, THAT was a bit rude! Especially those two! They get their genes from their grandfather because THAT wasn't the best Rum and Root Beer party i've ever been too. Not only that, i didn't get a chance to sneak some before we had to get taken away to the kitchen which smelled... Badly!" Will rolled his eyes and followed Robert But bumped into their father who was limping towards them with a bloody hip.

" Father!" Robert shouted.

" Dad!" Will shouted too and helped Robert picked up their father from getting to the ground." Father! What happen? Who did this to you? Was those bloody Sparrows?" Bill tried to nod his head no but it went straight down, looking like he meant , dozens of shadows came to them and formed into the sailors and Jack whom was leading them. " I told you two to get of my ship, now your father payed the price since he wanted to stay. Thats what happens when you disobey me and now the Kraken will come to take its next given soul."

" But who did this?'' Will asked. Robert sniff and said " It was from **Them! **They killed him!They knew we would leave but their cold hearts couldn't take the fact that there must be a sacrifice just for being on this cursed ship!"

" Robert, your wrong. We didn't do this, The ship-" Jack tried to explain but his father placed his hand up and looked at him as if to say " Jack, they're just children, they don't know what they really do know."

Jack nodded in agreement and said nothing to the children who were both feeling frighten and mad for the reason that they have lost all meaning to live anymore now their father is gone because of what they believe were from the Sparrows but, they know what happen and in their defense, they tried as much as they could to help Bill to not get stabbed by a poisonous gun shot from Black Beard, the ruthless pirate who was really the one who killed Bill and planned to black mail the Sparrows while making Bills children believe they did it for they do not know who or how or why. Thats what Will told me except for the Black Beard part. I assume Black Beard was the murder because rumor has it that he's evil, ruthless, and can kill anyone without a good or bad reason. It can even be for NO reason. Truth is that he is the pirate king of the sea and theres nothing that no body can do about it until some one finds the hidden treasure that only he knows where its buried. Either some one brave enough fights him to the death or finds the hidden treasure where the King Of The Pirates can only hide, everyone that is under his control is doomed forever. But, i have to make sure Black Beard is the one who did it. How? Not sure yet. When? Hopefully not now. Why? Because i make it my business to know why and i heard some gossip from my sister Sally that Will wants to marry me! Eee! Ok, ok focus on the argument! Rosy turned and found out that she's been thinking to herself for Way too long. Will and Jack are gone! And not only that i have five minutes to get to the water before i run out of oxygen!" Uh oh! i have to get to the ocean!" She turned back around and ran into Will who was searching for her when she wasn't at the rock he said to stay on. " Rosy! What on earth are you doing here? When did you get here?" Then he looked at my feet and then got a worried face that said " How long were you out here?..."

I can hear my heart pounding for water and can feel my head getting hot blooded instead of cold blooded. I started to limp my way pass him, hurrying and trying to get to the water. Then my arms started to feel numb, and then my legs went out on me. Will picked me up and jogged his way to the ocean as fast as he can before i suddenly felt the urge to pass out. "Will... Hurry" I coughed out to him. " Rosy, stay with me. Come on, stay awake. Rosy!" I finally blacked out. " Rosy!" His voice finally faded away from her as she got far away from him.

Chapter 2

(Brotherly love and a friends weakness)

"Rosy? Wake up! Please wake up!" I cried out to her while holding her in my arms. " Rosy..." I cried and lost another love one because of me. " Will..." A voice said. " Rosy?" I looked down at her but it wasn't her that was talking, it was Emily, her best friend whom is my enemies girlfriend. " What happen?" She started to breath hard and then pass out on the cold sandy ground that represented the sun setting and Jack worrying about Emily and wondered why is she taking so long. But then, Jack saw a figure lying down on the sand with blonde hair and the same flowery orange dress his girl friend wears. He ran to the shadow and gasp as he saw his girl friend and his enemies' girlfriend lying down, maybe dead. Then, he saw Will who tried to say something and show his innocence in this type of situation but, that didn't help because like Will accusing Jack, Jack accused Will with murder! Or mainly

women, especially Emily. Today, his decision of asking Emily to marry him came to a closed but in his mind right now, all he cares about taking his anger out on Will who started to back away when Jack got angry and tried to choke him. Will resisted and got chased while getting shot at by Jack in his right leg into the forest and gave Jack the slip, making Jack think he lost his chance against Will. Jack caught his breath and said " If i ever EVER see you near my girl friend and her friend, i swear to you i'll hunt you down and feed you to the sharks!" Then he turned around and took the girls to his ship for aid. Will tripped on a root of a tree and injured his leg even more other than the fact he got shot in the leg and got accused for killing or hurting his own lover and his enemies lover. Huffing and puffing, having a hard time to breath and thought that he was going to die, that this was the last time he would see Rosy, that it shouldn't end like this and not now but the fate he had brought onto him self shown him that it is the end of his life. Will accepted the fate and closed his eyes, thinking theres no use of refusing death that will come to him soon and take his soul. Hopefully, take him to Hell for what he did. " Good bye Rosy, i'm sorry for what i did to you and your best friend Emily and hope to never be forgiven till God forgiven me first. If not, i shall accept for what faith has given me and die with my soul being taken away from Death, the Grim Reaper.

He blacked out and saw nothing but light, thinking it was heaven. But, instead it turned out to be a man with brownish blond hair and a hairy chin, probably in his 20's, and looks just like Bill. " Dad?" Will coughed out and realized that it wasn't him. He couldn't figure out who it was and he wanted to because for some reason this man looks like Bill. Will picked himself up from what looks like a hay bed and smelled like a pig. " Dad? Do i look like dad little brother? Geez, you haven't change a bit." The man smiled and said " Hi little brother, you've grown a lot these past few years." Will stared at him, looking confused and startled that he has a big brother. " Big brother? I don't have a big brother. Im a only child." He protested and tried to stand up but, his leg wouldn't let him. " uh Duh! You think you are but your not because since we've been away from each other for such a long time, i've been thinking of how on earth did we split up and got separated. I don't remember. Do you?" He said , staring at him with a goofy expression. " First of all, who are you?"

" Ah geez, you even forgot your big brother Robot? Remember, you use to call me that when we were still together. Instead of calling me by my real name, your cute, and adorable, tiny voice named me Robot." Then he pitches Wills cheeks but he resisted and said " No i don't remember! And i don't remember you either and why didn't you let me die in the forest? I deserve to die because of what i've done!"

Then, Robert looked at him, even more confused and said " Little brother, i didn't even know you were dyeing or killing your self or whatever. i just saw you with a fat, grouchy old women who was going to make you her husband to be. And trust me, you don't. She used to have six husbands already and they either died, got killed by her disgusting and stinky cooking or finally divorced her. But unfortunately the ones who did divorced her ended up like the ones who got killed." Robert explained and continued, " When i saw you with her passed out, i thought you were dead! So i kindly asked her permission to step out side of her house and gave her a beating of a life time." Will still stared, now a bit frighten of either the big fat women making him her husband or that his-so-called older brother beat up a defense-less old women.

" Oh no! She wasn't defense-less. Her big round fat fingers gave me a scar of a life time. Her butt!" He laughed historically and slapped his knee a couple times before noticing Will wasn't laughing with him.

" Ah come on! How can you not laugh at that joke? I used to tell you that joke all the time and you would still laugh with me about it. Oh! Remember when we pranked that grumpy old fisherman's house? Man, he was furious! He called out his bulldog out at us and chased us around our house until we slammed the door at it."

Will still stared at him, still confused and still injured. Robert said " Will, you have to remember. I missed you all these years and i still cant believe you forgot all the fun times we had together." Then he got into his thinking position with one of his hands on his chin and the other under the elbow making it funny while thinking of what else to say. " Wait a second!" Will exclaimed. " Earlier, did you just read my thoughts?"

" Well yeah i did! We were born like that. Well, first like normal kids but the side effects and the communication started when our family turns 18 years old. Im sure you can do it too but you probably still don't know how to do it after the separation. Here, this is how you do it. First, you close your eyes, clear your mind, picture yourself standing in the darkness until you picture where you are and then you think of the person you thinking of and where ever they are, you can see them on the other half of your mind like theres a line in the middle and like your actually talking and looking at them." Will rolled his eyes and thought to him self this is ridiculous but ill do it just to get away from him. He closed his eyes, cleared his mind, and picture where he is. All then he open his eyes in his mind to see if it actually worked. It looks the same, he thought. " Thats because your in your mind and we are in the same room." A voice echoed loudly. Wow! It really worked! Maybe... Maybe he is my brother... Wait no. Impossible! Maybe he's just gifted and he's trying to make me think i will join him with probably some others in a gang or something. " You still don't trust me, huh little brother. Well, i didn't think that i had to do this but i guess this is the only way." Suddenly Robert reappears in Wills mind and walks to him. He gently lays his hands on Wills head while they were still in his mind and concentrated. " What are you-" Zap! Electric waves comes from Robert to Will as they quickly went through his memories, letting him see when he was born, when he first started to crawl, when he first started to walk, when his birthdays was. After his 5th birthday party, on July, the 3rd Robert, Will and their father was fishing in the sea where they were founded by the pirates in Jacks crew. Then, the scenes kept skipping through to the part where they were separated after their father died and after Robert who was only 8 years old at that time, was mad so he kept hitting ( not really hitting, more like banging angrily).

When the captain got annoyed, he grabbed his hands and lift him up to the captains face which was too high for him. Robert cried out " Let me go you old man! You murder! I hate you!" He struggled to get free from his tight grip on the boys tiny fingers but the captain said " Since your father has died, you two will be part of my crew. No accept ions! Now get to your cabins!" As the captain ordered one of his commanders to led the children to their cabin which was full of rats, stank like dead fishes and sea water. Jack whom was the one who got ordered to take them to the cabins, said " Boys, please be silent for just a little while alright? When we get to a village, i'll tell the captain to take you two to the orphanage where you two will be properly raised." But that wasn't much of good news for Robert because he just ignored him while Will with tears still running down his cheeks, and kept hiccuping and coughing. Then, Jack whom was still feeling guilty until he thought of something fantastic for the kids to get their hopes up. He closed the door and ran to the captain. He reported his idea and the captain agreed to it. Three years later, both boys grew with muscles and was fit and well trained to know what they were doing. But Robert still wanted revenge and was planning to escape off this ( in his opinion, this horrible, and, deadly prison!) But it was really salvation and honorably taking care of the two boys by their fathers bravery of his death by what everyone said to be Black Beard. Plus they believe they really got taught by their father instead of those blasted Sparrows. The plan is to do their chores like normal. And then, get close to the boat that is set on the side of the ship, and can easy to steal. They slowly went to it while making it look like their mopping the deck. Finally, Robert singled Will to jump but then they got caught by Jack, whom knew their escape plan and said " Na ah ah! No escaping, three years on this ship and you two still try your very best to get away but the captain and i will not allow escapees running away with out us making them run away. So... Get back to work!" So the boys ran back to their chores, growling, groaning, and wishing to get off this ship to get away from the Sparrows.

That night, the boys had their dinner in their cabin, even though they are allowed to eat somewhere else, both just want to be together always and alone for they are the only ones left in their family. Their mother died because of a sickness last year and they promise her that they WILL escape to her grave but they didn't actually visited her grave, but they did pray for her that promise. Robert was the brains and Will was the weapon maker. In fact, in one of their plans, Robert thought of if Will could make sticky shoes and sticky gloves, then they can escape by climbing out the window and try to unhook the boat which was up top of them , hanging off the ship to the sea. But unfortunately that didn't work because it was low tide and the most poisonous jelly fish were out and could easily kill you by one sting

Then, another day pass and this time Robert was determined to escape but Will however, lost hope and wish their parents hadn't died so soon. He sobbed while Robert was to busy telling him his new plan. Will got angry and said " What's the point Robert! We are stuck here! We aren't going to escape until we are 18 and theres nothing we can do about it!" Robert stood in shock and said " Will, i know this can work." He took a breath and suggested that if he can do this for him, do it for their parents. Thats when Will, the one who got his mind zap, thought about how they were so close and so quiet and determined to escape. Then, Will said " So... Its true.. You are my brother and Jack did kill Dad."

"Well your half right and half wrong." Robert commented on what Will said because Robert knows what happen and who killed their father, and know that the Sparrows were trying to protect them from harm and prevented enemies to get to the boys weaknesses. Since their young and not fully prepared what can actually happen in the real world they were going to go through after they turn 18 years old. " Your correct about me being your brother but the Sparrows didn't kill father. May i have your permission to show you what exactly happen after you snuck off somewhere?" Will nodded sturdily and was a bit afraid for what he was going to see.

" Ok, here it comes. Im going to concentrate by making another copy of that memory and transport it through your brain to show you." Suddenly, a BANG sound hits them both and tour them apart from each other leading Will to fall back wards and Robert to fall in the other direction to the right. " What happen? ow! That hurt! What did you do!" Will exclaimed.

" It was me dumb bells! That wasn't supposed to happen!" Another BANG noise came by and made them jump. " That sounded like a gun shot!" Robert said and told Will to stay but as usual, his curious little brother just had to follow.

Both brothers saw a gun fight by a muscular man yelling " Who did it?" He shot another bullet in the air, sending a bird spinning down and hitting the ground with a PLOP! As the feathers flew all around him, people started to panic, probably thinking this is a village take over. Three gun shots got fired at people, maybe more until Robert stepped in and said " Hey you! muscle man!" He gets his attention with a angry glare and red eyes. " Now answer me this, what gives you the RIGHT to kill all these people and that poor bird? To become a murder because your idiotic emotions got to your psychotic brain cells and poof! Your insane literally in the brain. And insane idiots don't belong in this nice and happy village so why don't you follow my advice and leave here WITHOUT shooting another one of those stupid bullets of yours and run your big self back to where you REALLY ?" He smirked and flapped his hands in a shooing position like he's saying "Shoo! Shoo!" to possibly a cat or a dog with rabies.

The muscle man said " Your shooing me? Ha! Do you know who your talking to?"

Robert who kept making the smarty jokes and comments said back " Well, lets see you aren't a drunk who dress up as a monster muscle maniac. You could be taking steroids which did you know they could kill your muscles? Not good choice man, not good". The muscle man looks at him with disgust. Robert kept talking sarcastically to him while walking to a barrel with rum in it. He keeps on talking, as he puts the barrel on a see-saw and places it on the other end of where he stood and launch the barrel straight to his head, making him smell. " Ok NOW you're a drunk who dress up like a monster muscle maniac. Your welcome."

That got the guy really mad and made him run to Robert who dodges his every movement while trying to look cool and invincible. Veins pop out in the guys neck and his tattoo. Robert stared at it, trying to find out if he is a pirate or not while not trying to get hit.

He found out finally that it was a fat woman with the same chubby figures that he saw touching Will with. "Maybe this is another husband or date of hers" Robert thought to him. Will heard his thoughts and thought to himself "Does he mean that old woman who almost made me her husband? Ew! Who would want to marry her in the first place? "

Robert read his thoughts and said " Beats me little brother, hey you do know your mind reading right?"

"Actually, now that you told me, i'm getting used to this mind communication thing and its really fun."

You think thats fun? Watch this!" Robert made a move and ran to the guy, did a flip above his head and punched his back through the mans spines which was too sharp that he got cut but tried not to fear it. Then he grabs the head of the man and gives him a noogie like he would to Will. " Noogie!" Will laughed and smirked at how much fun fighting can be when its not violent. Plus Robert makes it hilarious for Will to feel calm until he heard his brother said " Darn it, my hands hurt so much that its hurting when ever i noogie this guy." Then Robert just notice that he thought of that and saw Will with a worried face. "crap!" Robert thought. "My mind not safe when I'm doing something with

movements. Will! Come back! Don't get the marines! Don't!" Suddenly Robert feels pain in his ribs which got punched by the guy and made Robert drop one knee to the ground- two knees- then his whole body plop down just like that poor bird that stared at him with dead eyes, maybe wishing he wasn't in this stupid argument when he wasn't even paying attention. Just minding his own business, trying to fly south. And unfortunately, since the bird was a duck so the villagers waited till the muscle guy left after spitting on Roberts wide eyes, wishing he was like the bird. Trying to mind his own business like the bird. When he left, every villager came out and wondered if Robert was alright or dead. They didn't care for the bird who was unfortunately a duck and tried to pick it up and yet Robert got his eyes back in control, fixed it at the bird with the woman and snatch it away from her. He carefully stood up with possibly broken ribs, held the bird like carrying a baby, and prepared a proper burial in people cemetery and said to it " Thank you for your bravery" Robert is obviously a animal lover so he respects animal like no other person. " Hey! that was my duck! Now its all dirty!"

Robert gives her a angry look and stomps off to find Will which came back with the mayor of the land and she said " What is going on here?" Then she saw Robert limping while showing his ribs are hurting badly. " Sir! Wait! Your hurt, you should rest in our hospital- Wait a second! Your the wanted theft! Marines! Someone get the Marines!" She commanded with her loud voice.

Will looked at Robert and gasp. " Hey! At least get him to a nurse!" He yelled at her. Everyone stared at him with scared faces. " You dare yell at me?" Her glare made Will feel like his face was burning but he ignored her face and said " Yes. I do. Your the mayor right? Then do your job and get my brother to the nurse for AID!" The mayor got angry and commanded everyone to get Will and Robert to the Marines and who ever does, doesn't have to pay their taxes for a week. " Ready? Go! Get them!" She shot her pistol in the air and singled all the men and soldiers to get back up and surrounded the two brothers with their guns. Will hesitated and said " Wait, you said when i came to you you'll do anything to keep villagers safe. Whats this about? He's a villager, isn't he?"

" Yes, i did said that, your right. But he is not part of this land because he came here, when he was younger and when he first stepped in here, he was starving so i AID him. But in return, he became a trouble maker, stealing food, stealing items that belong to others and all of them came to me, complaining about him. So i had enough of this behavior so i told him from now on, until you are eighteen, you shall be my servant boy in my mansion but apparently that was a bad idea because all he did was slack off and kept painting on the walls which he still hasn't scrubbed off yet! Now get them! I'm sick of this talking about his barbaric sins that i had to face every time i had to take care of him."

The villagers ran towards us and all the pressure fell off Will by who he saw behind all of the villagers and the soldiers, he found someone who can help..Jack.

to be continued in another book.


End file.
